May's birthday party
by PyrusAngel
Summary: what happens when May turns 18. Who will show? who will win the at her pokemon contest? And What can posable happen? You have to read and find out. AshxMisty MayxDrew MollyxMax and more...
1. Before the party

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Tell you the truth I own nothing. crying

I know that May's house does not have all the thing I say it does, like the tower and three gust bedrooms. So no one flame me on the house.

**Chapter 1: Before the party**

The summer wind blew through the open balcony door making the light green curtains with small pink flowers flutter apart to allow ribbons of the morning sun light speared into the circular room. In the center of the bed a girl of seventeen stirred as a ray of light illuminated her face, her eyes slowly fluttered open to see her beautiful room illuminated with natural ribbons of light.

**(NOTE: not LIME GREEN!! I hate that color!! It's a green between lime green and regular green)** The room had light green walls with flowers all around the bottom and the ceiling was a dark navy color with small holes in it with small lights behind them so they shimmered in the dark, but she reached over and tapped a small red flower on the wall and the ceiling changed. It turned and became a dazzling blue sky with fluffy white clouds.

May sat up and stretched. Then she looked around her room. It had a walk in closet in the corner. Then there was her bed a Japanese wood worked frame with gorgeous yellow back round and green vines allover her blankets and sheets and pillows. May also had a vanity, a night stand, and other normal things, but like her ceiling this average room had many secrets. May's room was on at the top of her family's tower which was recently added onto their house about four years ago.

May jumped out of her bed and ran to her balcony door and whistled and held out her arm. Out from her dad's Pokemon greenhouse flew May's Beautifly. As it landed on May's outstretched arm it flexed its wings and spread them again to make sparkles fall above May and they slowly drifted all around her.

"Thanks I know today is my birthday, so get the others up here so we can get breakfast and start to put up the decorations," May said as she stroked Beautifly's head.

"Bu. Bu.," replied Beautifly before it rose into the air again and flew back to the greenhouse. May walked back into her room and walked into her closets. When she came out of the closet she had exchanged her nightgown for a pair of navy shorts, a pink halter top, and a pair of pink flip flops.

"Breeee," was May's only warning before she was knocked over by her Pokemon.

"Umbreon! Blaziken! Chikorita! Delcatty! Ivysaur! Wartortle! Beautifly! Pidgeotto! Rapidash! Ninetails! How are you all? Where's Snorlax?" May asked as they all backed away and settled themselves on the floor or the bed.

"Delll. Cat. T." called May's Delcatty as it curled up next to her pillow.

"I see he did not get up yet did he. Oh and where's Whiscash?"

"Geo. Ot. Ot. Piggy," called May's Pidgeotto as it dived down out of the open balcony door. May ran to the balcony to see Pidgeotto carrying a bundle in its beck.

"What's this?" May asked the bird as it set the bundle onto the floor of the balcony. May opened it and there was her Whiscash.

"_But how?"_ May asked her self.

"Hey sis!" called a voice from on below May. May stode and looked over the railing and saw Max and her dad's helper Tom.

"Thanks you guys! Oh and Tom later can you help me polish the gym floor before the party?" May called to the two of them.

"Sure Miss May," Tom called back to May. And then with Whiscash in her arms she walked back into her room.

"Now lets all head down stairs to get breakfast," May explained to her Pokemon, "Now last one downstairs is a rotten pokey egg!" May ran to her door and slide down the railing all the way to the bottom of the tower. May then ran into the kitchen and almost ran into her mom as she skidded into the kitchen. Followed by all her Pokemon, who ran into May, and when it was all over there was a pile in front of Caroline with her daughter at the bottom of it.

"Good Morning May dear," Caroline said as she tried to stifle her laugh.

"M-m-mornnnnnning Mom," May said as she tried to pulled her self out from the bottom of the pile, "Off all of you NOWWWW!" May yelled and all of her Pokemon scattered and sat on the floor with there heads bowed in a silent apology.

"It's okay I was just crushed under all your weight," May explained as she patted Delcatty's and Umbreon's head. As soon as she did that the others came and wanted to be petted too.

"Dear what would you like?" Caroline asked her daughter.

"Pancakes please, and Pokemon food before we all go to work to decorate for the party," May giggle as she was tickled by Umbreon's tongue licking her face.

"Sure and your father is bring in the Pokemon food from the gym, and he should be here soon," Caroline said as she turned and started to make her daughter's pancakes.

After May and her Pokemon had finished their breakfast they all ran outside. May had a huge box filled with thing to decorate the house, gym, backyard, and the inside of the house with.

"Okay now lets do this in style so Ivysaur cover the roof with petals," May side as she set the box down on the ground and pulled out a ribbon. Ivysaur used the flower on its back and shoot petals all over the ground, house's roof, and the gym.

"Now Pidgeotto and Beautifly help me hang up this ribbon." May instructed her Pokemon and handed on end of the ribbon to Pidgeotto and the other end to Beautifly.

"A little to the left Pidgeotto good now wait for me to come up there and attach it to the roof," May said, "Now Blaziken help me get on to the roof please." Blaziken picked up its trainer and used quick attack to jump into the air and so it landed on the roof as softly as it could.

"Great job, Blaziken," May said as she complimented her first Pokemon.

"Blaze," it replied as it sat and waited for May to be done and take her back down to the ground.

"Great now we can go down now Blaziken," May said after she had attached the Happy Birthday banner to the house's roof.

Once they rejoined the other group of Pokemon on the ground May and her gang of Pokemon went to the gym to polish the floor set up the stands and open the roof of the gym. When the house had been redone so had the gym. May polished the floor with Tom and Max, then the group decorated the inside of the gym and Tom brought three podiums for the judges.

Because May' party was a lunch party and a minor Pokemon contest in the gym would follow the lunch. After that other games could be played and then it would end at 5:00 for other people, but for her closest friends they were all staying for a sleep over.

"May mom wants you," Max called as he came back from the Pokemon greenhouse.

"Ok" May said as she ran outside to the backyard with her Umbreon in her arms.

"Yes Mom what would……Oh My Gosh it BEAUTIFULLLLLL!!!!!" May yelled as she saw what her mom had done to the backyard.

"I'm glad you think so sweetie," Caroline said as she turned to see May's face. "Now hurry to that room of your and pick something else to were then that," Caroline said as she pushed her daughter to her stair case.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm going. I'm going," May giggled as she ran up the stairs and Umbreon followed her. Once at her room Umbreon jumped on to the bed and played with some of May's plushes.

"Ummy stop that," May said as she closed the balcony door and the curtains before she started to change. May had changed into a light sky blue skirt that reached just above her knee, a shiny light sky blue halter top, and she had a pair of light blue sandals with a blue flower on the side. A mischievous look appeared in Umbreon's eyes.

"Um. Breee. eon?" It questioned May.

"No No of course he's not coming," May said as her face began to heat up.

"Bre. Bre." Umbreon said.

"Enough of that or else you can hang with Misty's Vaporeon!" May said and walked over to the balcony. Opening the doors and walking over to the banister and looked out over the city.

'_Maybe what I'm _wearing_ is to impress him but what if he doesn't come?' May_ asked her self.

'**Don't worry he will come. We invited him remember?' May's inner reminded her.**

'Ya and I guess your right, but I'm still not going to admit that this outfit is for him!' May thought to reply to her inner.

'**But you know that's why you're wearing it to the party and standing here talking to me about if he's going to come.' May's inner pestered her again.**

'That's enough from you,' May yelled at her inner

'**Fine I'll shut up,' May's inner said before she disappeared.**

May sighed and look once again looked over the city. 'I wonder if he will come.' May asked her self again.

"May? May! Were ever you are you better get down here! And get out of that birds nest you call a room," called a voice below May.

"EMMA is it really you?" May called back and looked down on the ground.

"NO it's the Easter bunny here for Santa's birthday party in the middle of summer," the voice said again.

"HAHAHA very funny! I'll be down in a minute." May called back.

May ran into her room and closed the balcony door behind her. May ran to the door and stopped as she turned her head to see a sleeping Umbreon on her bed.

"Princess either we both leave now or you don't come to the party." May said and turned to leave once again.

In a flash of black and gold May knew Umbreon had used quick attack to bet the door that she had just closed. May smiled and sat side saddled on the railing again and slide down. May jumped off the end of the railing and landed on her feet.

"About time Miss Birthday Girl," said an irritated girl with her hands on her hips standing in front of the front door.

"Emma I can't believe you came here from Contesta," May said as she ran and hugged Emma.

Emma had slivery aqua hair and shimmering sea blue eyes. Today she wore a shiny dark blue halter top, and a skirt the same dark blue color as the shirt, but with out the sparkles. Emma also wore a pair of dark blue flip flops.

"Of course I came I couldn't abandon my 'sister' on her birthday," Emma said as she hugged May back, "And my mom and I just moved in down the street."

"That's awesome I can't believe it!" May squealed

"Hey you two calm the pitch it's to loud," exclaimed a new voice for the front door.

"Misty! It's you!" Emma and May screamed as they ran and gave the red head in a deathly hug.

Ok. Ok the first chappie is up. So please be happy for a little. Poke High should have a new chapter in a few days so keep and eye out for the new one. So please hold out till GEPA's are over so it will be kinda slow till there over.


	2. The Birthday party part 1

Panda: Well were back. Someone read the disclaimer.

May: I will! I will! Panda and her friends do not own Pokemon, and I'm glad they DON'T!!

Sam: May you were supposed to just read the script.

May: Well I didn't want to Miss Bossy Loco en La Cabeza.

Sam: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!!!!

Panda: Sam calm down!!

Sam: Come here May!! When I get a hold of you I'm going to throw you over a cliff!!!!

Panda: Sam get back here!! Cookie help me tie Sam down!!!

Cookie: Sure there's nothing else to do.

Jess: Hey will the four of you guys slow down and finish the story, thingy!!

Rae: Readers please read the story, and I have to go get the rest of the crew. Oh and Panda wanted me to put this here to.

_May- 17 turning 18 _

_Emma- 18 (Emma and May act exactly like sisters and Emma's little brother is exactly like Max. They are all the exact ages. Who was ten the last time she saw Misty)_

_Misty-21_

_Molly- 14(The little girl in the Pokemon movie with Entei and the Unown)_

_Jade- 14(Misty's unknown little sister)_

_Lucey-24_

_Max- 15_

_Mike- 15(Emma's little brother)_

_Brendan- 19 _

_Brock-25_

_Drew- 19_

_Ash- 21_

**Chapter 2: The birthday party (part 1)**

"Ok. Ok… n-n-now I N-n-neeeeed t-t-t-to bre...a...the!" Misty choked as she was squeezed by the two's deathly grip. As soon as Misty's stammered out her sentence the two let her go.

"Sorry Misty it just been so looooong since I've seen you!" May explained.

"Yeah the last time I saw you I was 10 and you were 13!" Emma complained

"Well I guess this is a reason to celebrate." Misty said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey idiots where's Max?" called an irritated boy with curly indigo hair.

"Not now Mikey go and find him yourself!" Emma, May, and Misty yelled back at the boy.

"Fine then," Mike said with a pout on his face as he walked away to the kitchen. The three turned and stuck there tongues out at him as he left.

"Um did I miss something you guys?" asked a voice behind the three girls. They all swerved around to see two girls around 14 one with bright golden curly locks and the other had hair the color of a green sea with strands of white sea foam standing at the front door.

"Hey there Molly, Who's your friend?" ask May as she approached the two little girls.

"Oh yeah, Emma May I like to introduce you to my little sister Jade," Misty said as she motion the girl with the sea colored hair.

"Cool," May said.

"I only have one question. Is that your natural hair or did you dye it?" Emma yelled as she grabbed Jade's hands.

(Cue-Misty, May, Molly and Jade sweat drops)

"Emma sometimes you make us wounded," May and Misty said at the same time.

"Umm it's my natural hair color," Jade said after she gave a pleading look to Misty.

"Um Um," called Umbreon as it climbed on to May's shoulder.

"Wow your Eevee evolved May I can't believe it," Molly cried as she stroked Umbreon's silky head.

"Yeah it happened in Contesta. I think Eevee had touched a moon stone which only grow in certain mountains in Contesta and Kanto," May explained to her gusts.

"Hey lets see all your Pokemon May," Jade suggested.

"Sure why not they're all in the green house. Let's go!"

About an hour later once all the gusts had arrived, everyone was walking in to and out of the gym. -1:00-

"Okay everyone it's almost time for the Pokemon Contest for May inside the Pettleburg gym. Come to register before going to the waiting room at 2:00p.m.," Tom called over the gym's speakers.

"Come on May we have to hurry," Emma and Misty said as they pulled May up to a table were May's parents sat with Jade and Molly following them.

"Hey deary how's the party been?" asked Caroline.

"Great hey mom did you invite the entire town to come see me and my friends battle in this contest?" May asked as Emma, Misty, and herself signed the entrance sheet.

"No but I do believe your father and Tom did," Caroline said as she glance at her husband.

"Well why can't I brag that my daughter has won in Contesta, Contestie, and Sinnoh. And now she is going to win at the contest we set up for her birthday?" Norman said as he frowned at his wife and daughter.

"Well I guess you can and it has not been just me who has won in multiple Grand Festivals. Drew, Soledad, Emma, Molly, and Robert have also won multiple contests come a lot farther then I have even been," May said.

"Well good luck honey," Caroline said.

"Hey Caroline do know if _**Drew**_is here?" Misty and Emma said with an effaces on his name.

"No wh… Wait was he the cute green haired guy who beat May in Hoenn years ago?" Caroline said as she gave May an evil look.

"I'm leaving," May said before with her hands in the air as she turned and ran out of the gym to her room with all her Pokemon following her. May ran and ran but was soon out of breath once she made it the bottom of her steps. May was about to collapse when a pleasant sound came from behind her.

"Raaaaaaah," called May's Rapidash as it halted in front of her along with the rest of her Pokemon.

"Ok now up to the room baby," May said as she grabbed Whiscash and climbed onto Rapidash's back. With one swift kick Rapidash was of cantering up the stairs to May's room. Once they all arrived May jump down and closed the door and locked it before she ran and cried on her bed.

"Whiscash." said May's baby Whiscash in its soft slow voice as it nudged May's foot. May reached down and hugged the baby Pokemon.

"Whiscash I knew he wouldn't come so why am I crying?"

"Cash. Cash."

"Hm I guess your right… I shouldn't get all worked…up about it because then… I won't be able to concentrate on the contest later."

"Whis. Cash. Cash."

"Blaze. Dash. Bre. Ka. Saur. Catt. WAR. Nine. Bu." Called all of May's Pokemon as their heads turned to the balcony door.

"What is it?" May asked them as she stode up and walked to the balcony door. She pulled back the curtains and opened the doors. Once it was open and May walked out to the banister all May heard and saw was the party below.

"I don't know what you guys heard but apparently it was nothing," May said, but as she was closing the door Beautifly flew out.

"Bu. Bu." She called.

May walked out onto the balcony to see Beautifly twirling around in the air with a Masquerain.

"_A Masquerain? Only one person I now could own that." _May thought before whistling to Beautifly for her to come back to the room. Beautifly came followed by the Masquerain. Beautifly landed on May's head as she stode at the railing of the balcony and Masquerain landed on the railing.

"Hello there where's your trainer cutie?" May asked as she stroked the pure white bug Pokemon's head.

"Masquer Rain." Squealed the Pokemon as it dropped a rose and then flew away. May stode there in shock at and look at the rose.

"_I known it was your Pokemon. So thank you and good luck to you too," _May to her self as she picked up the ruby red flower off of the white railing and walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. May set the flower on her bed and walked into her closet, she came out with a pale blue vase.

"Whiscash can you put a little water into this for mommy?" May asked her little Pokemon

**(Note: Whiscash hatched from an egg that May got for her 18****th**** birthday about a month ago, and hatched 2 weeks ago)**

"Cash." The Pokemon said as it shot a tiny stream of water into the vase.

"Okay that's great you can stop," May smiled at her Pokemon as she lifted the vase on to her night stand next to her bed. May then picked up the rose and gently placed it into the pale blue vase. Then May turned around and picked up her Whiscash and looked at all of her Pokemon.

"What are we waiting for we have to go train the contest is in about 45 minutes away."

"RapiDASH."

"Okay let's go," May said as she returned all of her Pokemon except her Rapidash, Whiscash, and Umbreon in to their poke balls. Then May jumped onto Rapidash's back with Whiscash in her hands and Umbreon next to them.

"Ok Rapi lets head down stairs and go out in the forest were the cherry tree is," May said to her Rapidash.

"Dashhhhhh," It called just before it race down the stairs. All May saw was a blur, but she did almost run Mike and Max over and Emma and Misty tried to race after May, but even with there Pokemon they were to slow for May's Pokemon. And that split second before May entered the forest she could have sworn that she saw a flash of green hair.

Panda: Well there's the third chapter, people!

Jess: Ummm… Panda this is the second chapter?

Rae: Idiot

Panda: Sorry Rae at lest I'm happier then some people I known.-points a finger at Rae behind hand-

Rae: Ha ha ha

Cookie: Hey Panda you need to pay more attention in Language because your grammar STINKS!!!

Rae: You know she is right I hope you never do a story chapter with out us checking it first!

Panda: Ok stop it we all know I stink at grammar but my stories Rock!

Jess: will you three stop! And help me find Sam and May!

Panda: Cookie and I tied Sam up in the living room, and May went back to Pokemon land.

Jess: Panda, how can I say this? She… Is… Not…In…The…Liv…ing…Room!

Everyone: WHAT!!!!

Panda: everyone FIND HER SHE HAD SUGER WHO KNOWS WHERE SHE IS.

-----Later----

Sam: HAHAHA I got away!! FREEDOMMM!!!!

Cookie: Oh no you don't!! El KABONG –Hits her over the head with baseball bat-

Cookie: done. Panda said to tell you she might have a new Naruto story soon called "CHOAS," but we don't know when exactly it will come so keep your eyes open for it. And Emma can read the V.I.M

Emma: the what???

Cookie: the V.I.M. Very. Important. Message.

Emma: Well okay- Please review on how you like the story and if you have any ideas for future chapters. And if you want to see your favorite characters in the Pokemon show at the party then you have to review and give us their name (correctly spelled please) and Panda will have them show at the party.

Everyone: Until Next time… Bye!!!


	3. Training

Panda: Welcome to the real chapter three!!

Jess: Wow you got it right that time!

Panda: Shut it! Oh and readers we have three new editors to check my atrocious grammar. Meet Giselle, Amanda, and Alli.

Giselle, Amanda, and Alli together: Nice to meet all of you.

Sam: Hi Everyone

Rae: Didn't Cookie hit you on the head with a base ball bat last chapter??

Cookie: That I did, but it was light so she was only knocked out for about an hour or so.

Jess: Well come on and START!!

Rae: did you eat candy??

Jess: Maybe ** ;D**

Sam: She did!!!

Jess: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Panda: Hurry get her!!! Readers please go ahead and read and we'll get this over with. I need new less candy hyper friends.

**Chapter 3: Training**

Rapidash dodged tree after tree and bush after bush. It knew exactly were May wanted to go. May herself was doubled over with her face in Rapidash's cool firey mane **(a/n- Rapidash's mane is cool to the touch if it trusts you)** with her Whiscash under her and Umbreon close behind Rapidash. Left, right and left again Rapidash went until it jumped over a clump of thorny rose bushes into a clearing.

The clearing was filled with millions of wild flowers of many colors. It also was lined with rose bushes that varied from blood reds to peach to snow white in color. In the center of the clearing was a large cherry blossom tree with its flowers in full bloom. Some even fell and glided with the wind into a small crystal clear pond under the tree.

"Great Job Rapidash take a rest," May said as she climbed off of her Pokemon's back and then held out its red and white pokey ball. The red laser soon returned Rapidash into its pokey ball.

"Okay Whiscash you and Umbreon will be my double battle Pokemon, K?"

"Ummy Um."

"Cashhhh Whis."

"Alright now Whiscash use swift and Umbreon use dark ball."

May's Pokemon obediently obeyed her orders. Whiscash released a stream of golden stars, and Umbreon set out multiple dark balls. The two attacks combined to form many dark colored stars.

"Now Umbreon jump from star to star and Whiscash use water gun on the star Umbreon's on"

Again they obeyed her; May had finally gotten the right combination that was filled with grace, power, and speed. Once the stars had all been pushed up in the air May readied her self for part three.

"Now Whiscash use ice beam on the stars and Umbreon use Moonlight to make it all sparkle."

The final result was a castle made of ice with tall towers that were spheres and inside each was a huge black star that still was spinning with in the sphere. The entire castle sparkled with a golden light from Umbreon's Moonlight.

"Great job you two that will be a great appeal for the second round. Now take a long rest."

Like she had done with her Rapidash May returned Whiscash and Umbreon into their poke balls. Now May took out another poke ball.

"Come on out Beautifly."

"Bu bu."

"Now let's work on our first appeal alright?"

"Fly-BeautiFLY"

"Great now lets work on your Morning Dew attack. Alright now let's try our dance moves Ok?"

"Fly Fly," her Pokemon replied as it flew into the air and flexed its wings and let the tiny dew drops fell down. May snapped her fingers and Beautifly twirled and began to spin in circles till it came to May. Beautifly's wings gave off green and blue sparkles as it circled May, May moved with her Pokemon and raised her arms before Beautifly dove under them. May and Beautifly had work on this routine for weeks on end and they finally had it to perfection!

"Great job Beautifly You did great! Do you want to practice, play, or go for a rest?" May asked her Pokemon. Beautifly circled May once and then flew over the tall trees in the direction of the house.

"Then don't get lost!!" May called as she waved to her Pokemon, "Now who should I train with first? I Know! Blaziken! Wartortle! Come on Out"

"Blaze!! WARRRR."

"Okay now let's try our combination attacks. K?"

"Kin, kin!!! Tor, tor war!"

"Great now Blaziken use Overheat and Wartortle use Water pulse?"

Like her other Pokemon they followed what they were told. Blaziken let out a huge magma stream from its mouth. While Wartortle made a pond over its head before it let out a huge stream of the water of the crystal clear water. The two attacks combined and formed a huge cocoon in the air.

"Great," May screamed as she hugged her Pokemon.

May glanced at her watch to see that it was almost 2.

"Oh NO! Where going to be late. Return!" May said as she returned her Pokemon, "Come on out Rapi!"

"DASHHHHH," It called with its head down as it pawed at the ground waiting for May to jump on to its back.

"Okay now let's get going," May said as she hopped over Rapidash's butt and landed on its back.

Rapidash took off at top speed into the woods. May was crouched over its back gripping her Pokemon's mane and gripping its sides with her legs. Quicker and with more speed Rapidash dodged the trees and rocks and jumped over the fallen trees over the curving and winding road.

"Faster baby, we only have ten minutes left," May screamed.

"Dash. Dash. DASHHHH!!!!!!" called Rapidash as its hooves glowed a brilliant red and Rapidash's speed doubled ten fold.

Rabi ran and ran, May soon saw the rays of light appear in front of her. Rapidash jumped over the back yard fence and over the playhouse, May saw all of her friends and family gapping at her entrance.

"Wow! That's…MAY!!! Wow she's good!! That's some fancy foot work that she's taught that Pokemon of her's! I didn't know she even had a Rapidash??" Everyone was chattering and racing after May. Rapidash was skidding to a stop when May slid off Gypsy colt style **(Note: That's when you slide off the horse's butt and land on the ground. For those people who have never ridden a horse. 'Pony riders are not included')**

"You learned Run Away," May said as she jumped and hugged Rapidash by her neck.

"Ra, Ra," It replied as it nuzzled May's shoulder.

"Mask. Fly."

"Hun? Oh hey Beautifly what to take a rest now?" May asked the butterfly Pokemon that had just landed on her head, but May also saw a Masquerain fling around in the air.

"Hey May," said a voice behind May.

May twirled around with the elegances and grace of a ballerina. Her hair whipped around with her, her skirt also twirled like a piece of fabric in the wind. May's sapphire eyes glittered and were locked with a pair of jade green eyes from the boy behind May.

"Umm… Hey Drew, how was your journey in Sinnoh?" May grinned sheepishly as she tore her eyes away from his jade ones.

"It was great. So how was life with Lillian?" Drew said with a smirk.

"Oh that… it was great I learned a lot, but it's not as fun as coordinating itself.

"Attention to all of our party people the contest is about to start please come to the gym and wait in the lounge.

"Come on slow poke your going to be late!" May said as she ran to the gym backwards as she waited for Drew to start walking. Once he did she turned and ran the rest of the way there with Rapidash following her. Leaving Drew to walk behind them to the gym.

"Welcome one and all to the Pettleburg gym for May's 18th birthday contest. Please take your seats we will be starting soon," called Lillian into her headset, "Well we're ready is the audience ready?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the audience screamed as they rose to their feet.

"Great now lets get ready to START!!!!"

Panda: Well now that's done. I was just wondering if the readers would like to see May and her close friends go out to a fancy dinner before the sleep over that I'm planning. And to inform you all I need match ups before I start the contest so I know how good to make the character's appeals. So tell me names or I'll have to wing it and you won't like that. Also if I don't get at lest five other characters then _**May, Drew, Solidad, Robert, Harley, Ash, Misty, Emma, Jade, Molly, Mike, and Max**_ I'm not going to be able to update until I finish all the extra homework in finding people. So please help the AUTHOR!!! Oh and ALSO please review and tell me!!

**(CANDY HYPER EDITERS are: Alli, Sam, Jess, Cookie, and Rae)**

Giselle: Where did everyone else go??

Amanda: In the back room.

Panda: Well Jess probably gave them all candy so who knows where the crazy sugar girls are now.

Giselle: We better go and find them before the fire stars.

"BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Panda: Too late. Misty can you read the V.I.M

Misty: Sure. Review. Review… REVIEW. Panda puts her heart and soul into her stories so REVIEW!!!! And if you do we might hide all candy and soda in this house so the editors can't get hyper.

CANDY HYPER EDITERS: WE'RE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT!!!!!!!!

Misty: See Ya everyone. BYE (jumped into wormhole to Pokemon land)

CANDY HYPER EDITERS: darn we missed her!!(MAD GIRLS Trouble)

CANDY HYPER EDITERS: Look the readers are still here!!!

Panda: I'm the only none sugar effected person so RUN READERS RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy Hyper Editors: GET HER!!! SHE NEEDS SUUUUGGGEEERRRRRR!!!!

Rae: Where's Sam and Jess???

---In the Hall closet---

Jess: I like candy… Sam be my friend!!

Sam: O.K. But we have to be quite if we're going to get her.

FREEDOM!!!!!!!! Jess were did you go???

Jess: SUGARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Rae: I found them.

Sam and Jess: SUGER!!!!!!!! Get Rae!!!!

Rae, Sam, and Jess: SUGARsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

Panda: Must find weapon! Ha! My tennis racket!!

Amanda and Giselle: No we don't want sugar stay away.

Cookie, Jess, Sam, Alli, and Rae: Eat the candy!!!

Panda: Get away from THEM. (Holds up tennis racket)

CANDY HYPER EDITERS: Never!!!!!!!!

Amanda: Uh Oh LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panda: THWACK!!!!!!! (Hits editing squad with tennis racket)

---LATER---

Giselle: OMG! They're twitching!

Amanda: Smack them again!!

Panda: Thwack! Thwack! STOP MOVING!!!!!!!!

Everyone: BYE!!!

CANDY HYPER EDITERS: SUGAR!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT SOME!!!!!!!!!

Sam: Eat it! Give in to its awesome POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!

Alli: We can FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!

TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK

Panda: Good Bye!!! **;-)**


	4. Round 1 begins

Panda: Sorry to all those who have been waiting sooooooooo long for this chapter. Please for give me I had to order my thoughts and yeah………… Any way before I start ranting here's the story. And I might stop the scripts so if anyone wants them to stay then please speak up or I will stop writing and adding them in the story.

**Recap…**

_"Welcome one and all to the Pettleburg gym for May's 18th birthday contest. Please take your seats we will be starting soon," called Lillian into her headset, "Well we're ready is the audience ready?"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the audience screamed as they rose to their feet._

_"Great now lets ready to START!!!!"_

**Chapter 4: Stage 1**

"But first a word from the famous Norman himself," called Lillian as she motioned to the right stage entrance. Out of it came Norman and the crowd exploded with applause.

"Thank you for coming to my daughter's 18th birthday and I hope she was surprised that when she saw all of you and I hope you all enjoy her and her friends who are all well known thought all of the lands were they perform in," Norman said, "So let me hand this to Lillian so we can start this party!!"

"And for May the judges were asked by Norman and his wife to come and work the contest so here we are sitting in front of all of you and starting this contest. So let me well come our two traveling judges Mr. Rauk Contesta, Mr. Sasuko, Pettleburg's own Nurse Joy, and my sisters who are here to help me MC Vivian and Marian!!"

"And with that we call out our first entry Robert." Vivian said as a long blonde hair man walked out on to the stage.

**-In the V.I.P waiting room-**

"Hey May where did you go?" asked Emma as May sat down next to her friends on the couch in the waiting room for the contestants who needed to wait for their turn.

"Oh just my thinking place in the woods." May said as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Hey May shouldn't you be going up soon?" Jade asked.

"No daddy wanted me to go last to keep up the suspense I think." May said with her eyes still closed.

"May...May!?! MAY!!! GREEN ALERT." Molly shouted.

May's eyes slowly opened to see jade eyes looking at her with an argent smirk attached. May sat up and ginned a welcoming smile after recovering from her shock.

"Hey Drew," May said with her sapphire eyes glittering at him.

"Hey there sleepy head," Drew said as he sat down opposite of May and her friends.

Before May could say anything Jade interrupted.

"Hey Drew. Why were you so late I had to give Molly $5 because you were here after us this morning."

"Well something came up," Drew said holding back a blush.

"Wow great job. Next up next is Solidad." called Lillian

They all looked up to the huge T.V. screen that was mounted in front of them. And soon enough Solidad appeared and released her Lapras. Her pokemon did a flip into the pool as it came out of its poke ball. Solidad nodded her head to her pokemon and it set off. It first did a powerful water pulse attack followed by an ice beam that hit the water pulse head on and it broke into a glittery finish. Solidad bowed and looked up at the screen for her score. A 95 the audience was standing and clapping as Solidad and her Lapras bowed and Solidad returned her pokemon.

"Soledad just keeps getting better," May said with a shake of her head.

"That's for sure," Jade said.

"Thank you for such an amazing performance. Now here is Alice," Vivian said in to her microphone.

**-Back in the V.I.P room-**

May and her friends talked until Caroline walk in to the room. A girl with long navy hair accompanied her and she wore a pink shirt with jean pants. May bolted up and ran to them.

"Lizzy!" May yell as she and Elizabeth hugged. **( Note: I know her name is Elizabeth I feel like calling her Lizzy)**

"Hey you left this last time we saw each other," Elizabeth said as they broke their hug and she pulled something from her pocket.

It was May's water people's bracelet. May smiled and her eyes glittered even more at the sight of it. May reached out and took it. Then she slid it on to her wrist. May looked at the dark jade stones and smiled. Then she looked up at Elizabeth.

"Thanks it brings back all those memories," May said with her eyes becoming glassy.

"May, I brought an old friend with me." Elizabeth said as she put a hand on May's shoulder.

"Hey girl how you been?" said an over confident ranger with blonde hair who had just walked in to the room.

"Jacky!" May yelled as she ran and hugged him.

"Hey I couldn't miss a chance to bug you."

"Jacky its time to shut up!" May and Elizabeth said as they glared at the range.

"Now now be nice kitty or else I won't show you your present." Jacky said as he pulled out a large blue and red box from behind his back.

"W-What is it??" May stuttered walking toward him and the box.

"Open it." Jacky said with an all-knowing smirk as May took the box.

May took the box and felt the thing in side shift. May lifted the top and gasped. Out of it came a small blue Pokemon with a red gem on its stomach and its eyes were outline with yellow dots above them.

"Mana MaN!" it cried as it jumped into May's arms.

May dropped the box and caught the small pokemon. May couldn't hold it in any more she let the tears of happiness role down her face. Manaphy curled up into May's hug and was hugging her back. The room was stunned.

"Lo-ove y-ou Ma-y!" Manaphy said as it felt May's tears hit its head.

"I love you too." May said as she pulled Manaphy out of her hug to cradle it in her arms.

"Hey May. When did you meet that Pokemon?" Emma asked

"At the end of Kanto. Just before the Grand Festive and Ash's second try at Brandon." May explained.

"We also found out that May is one of the water people's descendants." Elizabeth explained.

"Thank you for the great performance. And now welcome out Emma!" called Marian.

"Well wish me luck." Emma said as she ran out and reappeared on the screen.

Emma throw a water poke ball and out came a Golduck. It did a twist in the air before landing on the ground. Emma sent her Pokemon in to its first attack with a voice filled with confidence.

"Now Hyper beam and concentrate it into a star!" Emma called to her Pokemon.

Her Pokemon opened its mouth and made a small orange ball. With its claws Golduck shaped the growing ball into a star, and once it was done a star shaped beam shot up from inside Golduck's mouth. Once the attack disappeared Emma and her Pokemon bow before looking at their score. Emma got a 92. Emma and her Pokemon jumped up and down before Emma returned her Pokemon to its poke ball. Then she ran back to the waiting room.

"Emma you did great!" May called with Manaphy on her head as she hugged Emma as she came into the room.

"May can I hold Manaphy?" Emma asked.

"Sure," May said as she reached up and lifted Manaphy and handed it to Emma.

"Aww you're so cute!" Emma cued to the little Pokemon as she cradled it in her arms.

"Drew when are you up?" May asked as she and Emma sat down.

"Soon I guess I'm number 24," Drew said as he smirked at May, "But I guess your not in this contest since you haven't left yet and I'm the last person."

"Why wouldn't I be in this contest? It's MY birthday. Daddy wanted me to go last. I don't really know why?" May said as she and Emma played with Manaphy.

"Hey I should let Beautifly out so she can see you all again." May said as she pulled out one of her poke balls and pressed the button for it to open.

Out of the poke ball came May's Beautifly. Its wings flexed and showered Manaphy with sparkles. The girls giggled and they didn't notice a pair of jade eyes on them.

**-Drew POV- **

"_She was so cute along with all of her Pokemon. I loved the surprises this day has had so far I really hope she likes the present. I think it really will go great with her personality." _But my thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.

"Yo!" I look up to see the blonde ranger.

"_What was his name again? Jacky? I think. Anyway…he was the one who had called May kitty and had brought Manaphy."_

"Hey," I said back.

"Do you have a thing for May?" Jacky asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

I was startled, _"How did he figure it out and way ask now?_"

I stared at him for what seemed a long time until he laughed.

"I saw you wince when I had called May kitten earlier, but I waited till now to ask," Jacky said, "Since birthday girl was distracted and wouldn't notice."

"_But how? I knew I had mentally winced when he call May 'kitty' but how in the world did he figure it out? This guy was good to see that. At lest I think I didn't show it on my face. Did I?"_ But Molly being called to the stage interrupted our conversation. Molly jumped up and ran out.

**-Normal POV-**

Molly throw her poke ball and out came her Teddiursa. The small tan pokemon twisted in the air and landed by flipping in the air and landed on its feet. Molly giggled before calling out her appeal combinations.

"Teddy do an Ice Beam for mommy." Molly called to her teddy bear pokemon.

Teddy jumped into the air and spun in a circle with the light blue beam forming an ice bubble around itself. Soon there was a huge ice bubble on a stick of ice that was connected with the floor.

"Now Focus Punch. Then finish it up with a Pound!" Molly called out to her pokemon.

A faint white glow appeared from with in the bubble became bigger and brighter till… Teddiursa broke the bubble and then did a flip in the air and broke the beam with the Pound attack and landed next to Molly. They were showered with the glitter from the broken ice. They bowed and turned for their score. A 90. Molly ran and scoped up her pokemon and they danced around. Then they ran off the stage waving to the crowd.

**-In the V.I.P room-**

"Molly you did really well!" Jade called as she ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"It was all Teddy. I just told him what to do," Molly said as she scratched the back of her head.

"NOT! You too trained till this morning," came a voice from the door.

Molly turned around to see her dad and mom at the doorway. Molly and Teddy ran toward the pair. Together Molly and Teddy jumped into the pair's out stretched arms. The family hugged and they both kissed Molly before placing her on the floor. Molly returned Teddy to his poke ball before she sat next to Jade and they all continued to watch the TV.

"Now we welcome Jade to the stage," Marian called.

Then there on the screen appeared the sea green haired girl. Jade jumped into the air and tossed her poke ball into the air. Opening in mid-air out came her Flareon. The firedog landed swiftly on its paws.

"Now use Ember and then Iron Tail." Jade called.

Flareon let out small balls of fire that combined together to make a huge orange glowing ball. Then the firedog leaped in to the air did a series of flips. Then its tail turned white and started to glow brighter. Now free falling to the ground Flareon hit the Ball with all its might. The ball made a humming sound before bursting into red-orange glitter that blew with the breeze and blew around and covered the stag. Flareon landed on her paws and bowed along with Jade.

Jade looked at the screen to see her score. She got an 84. Jade smiled and hugged her Flareon before walking back into the back room.

**--In the V.I.P room-- **

"That was great!!!" May, Emma, and Molly yelled as Jade walked in.

The three hugged Jade with all their might before letting go when Misty had walked into the room.

"Great job sis," Misty said as she hugged her sister gentle.

"Thanks Sissy," Jade said hugging Misty back.

May pulled Jacky out into the hall as the rest of them watched the person on the TV, and Misty left for her seat. She looked at the sleeping pokemon in her arms before looking at Jacky.

"Hey Jacky truthfully now why did you come and why did you bring Manaphy for me?" May asked.

"Well I got over the fact that you didn't mean to hold the egg when Manaphy hatched," Jacky explained, "And I guess that you were a better mom to Manaphy then I would have been."

May was about to say something when she heard Jade scream. May and Jacky ran back into the room to see what was up.

"OMFG THE FLYING SNOWY TEME IS HERE TOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Jade yelled as the two of them entered the room.

"May care to explain?" Emma asked as she grabbed Jade's arms and Molly grabbed her arms along with Lizzy, and Drew.

"Alright…_OMFG _means what we all know is means and _the flying snowy teme…_ is BRENDAN!!!" May said as she saw the white haired boy on the screen.

"Oh………..Him!" Molly said as she too looked at the screen with disgust.

The boy had white hair and wore a green and black headband. He and his Swampert had just finished their routine and they had gotten 88 points. May and the girls calmed Jade down and May said that she would talk to her dad about making the two of them battle. Now the last few people went.

"Now we welcome Drew to the stage." Vivian called.

Drew stood and walked to the door. Before he left May ran to the door after him.

"Good Luck Drew," May called after him.

Drew soon appeared on the screen. He throws his poke ball into the air. Out came an adorable little pokemon.

"RRRRRioLLLLu!!!!" called the little pokemon.

"Riolu use Twister," Drew called to the small pokemon.

Riolu jumped into the air and twisted in the air and made a huge dark brown whirl of wind. Riolu jumped head first into the twister.

"Now Flash and then Metal Claw," Drew called.

Riolu brought his paws together and made a large blinding white light that broke though the dark whirl of wind. Them his paws glowed once again and cut though the dark brown whirl of wind like it was butter knife. Then the small pokemon landed on its feet and looked at his master. Drew and Riolu bowed to the crowd of standing clapping people. They both looked at the screen and they got 100 points. Then they walked back to the V.I.P room.

**-In the V.I.P room-**

Once Drew walked into the room all he saw was a flash of red and brown before May wrapped him in a hug. Drew almost blushed but had held it in when he saw everyone looking at them. Riolu stood in the room next to Emma and was playing with Manaphy.

"Drew that was so awesome!!!" May yelled.

"Ahh…Thanks," Drew said.

"May I think you can let go of him now," Jacky said.

May let Drew go and calmly walked over to Emma and the pokemon. May scoped up Riolu and cuddled him in her arms. Pulling the small pokemon up to her face and kissing it on its head.

"Awww you did a great job too Riolu," May said as she rocked the pokemon back and forth in her arms.

"May…May your On!!!" Lizzy yelled pointing at the screen as May's Mom and Dad walked on stage.

"We would love to thank all of you that came here and all of you who have waited for our birthday girl to come out. So here she is May Maple!!!!," Caroline called to the crowd.

May placed Riolu on the couch next to Emma before running out of the room. She reappeared on the screen with her arms above her head waving to all her friends in the crowd. Then she pulled out her poke ball. She throw it up into the air and out of the icy blue ball came out her Delcatty. It did a flip in the air before landing on its feet and shaking its head making the bells on its collar ring.

"Blizzard!" May called to her pokemon, "And then Double Slap."

Delcatty launched into a flip and then let out the snowy wind from her mouth. The snow curved around the purple fur making it glisten. Soon there was a huge block of ice in the middle of the stage with the large purple cat pokemon standing at the top. Now the cat jumped and flipped with its tail down and spinning. The ice shattered and formed a huge pointy top tower.

"Thunder Bolt!!" May called out to her pokemon.

The cat stood at the tippy-top and collected small golden glitter in the purple coat. And then they started to arch and then a huge bolt of lightning hit the cat and the ice. Once it disappeared the ice was crystal clear and glowed. Delcatty landed next to May and they both bowed. They had gotten a 100. The two jumped up and down before running back to the others.

**-In the V.I.P room-**

"May that was great!!!" Lizzy yelled as she hugged May as she walked into the room.

"Thanks but it was Delly who did the work." May said as she hugged Lizzy and looked at the purple cat who was now playing with Manaphy and Riolu.

"Hey Drew what did you think??" May asked.

"You did great May, but you need to not look for reassurance in others."

"Drew I like to hear what you think but I'm not sure why I do!!"

May walked over to where Emma and the pokemon where playing. Jacky walked over to Drew and pulled the greened hair boy way from the group of girls.

**-Drew P.O.V.-**

"Dude you gotta be nice to her she was looking for your reassurance that's all," Jacky explained to the younger boy.

"I never thought of it that way." Drew said.

"Well you see when a girl asks you how she did she knows truthfully that you are better and she hopes you acknowledge her as an equal. Get it?"

"Yeah."

"So calm down on the insults and sarcasm. May doesn't always see the sarcasm." Jacky said as he walked calmly into the room.

Drew followed him thinking hard about what Jacky had told him. That's when he heard a low growl. He looked up to see an Umbreon, Leafeon, Jolteon, and a Flareon standing in front of him growling with the hair on their backs sticking up. Drew was truly confused till Lizzy came and walked him to where she and Jacky stood. Jacky stood there holding a worried Manaphy and Lizzy held Drew's Riolu which was struggling to help the others out and Delcatty stood at her feet again with the same split mood of worry and wanting to help.

"Way are you here?" Drew heard Molly snarl at someone at the door.

"Just thought I would come and say hello to my favorite girls," Said a cocky voice at the door.

Drew looked and saw Brendan. He was leaning against the doorframe. He now moved and walked slowly to the girls. The four Eevee evolution crouched lower and the hair on the back of their necks stood up. Lizzy shoved Riolu into Drew's arms and grabbed May's Delcatty who had too just crouched her tail stone still waiting to pounce at the man. Drew gripped Riolu harder as the small pokemon struggled in its trainer's arms.

"Get..Out..Now!!" May said in a low threatening voice as she stepped forward standing in-between her Umbreon and Emma's Leafeon.

Brendan hesitated for a second but it went unnoticed and he continued toward the line of girls and pokemon. Emma, Molly, and Jade walked forward and joined May. Emma between Jolteon and Umbreon. Jade between Leafeon and Flareon and Molly stood next to Flareon.

"One more step and they go." Jade said in a strong voice.

The four girls now held out their right hand ready to snap at any moment. Brendan now stopped he was way too close to May and Jade for Drew's liking. Drew noticed that Riolu and Delcatty even Manaphy had stopped struggling and Lizzy let go of Delcatty. She motioned for Drew to let go of Riolu. So Drew gentle put the pokemon on the ground Jacky too put Manaphy on the ground.

"Phph this time I'll go, but next time I will get what I want!!!" Brendan said as he turned and walked out of the room.

The girls and the pokemon now calmed. The girls walked back to the couches and fell on to them. The pokemon all ran over to the four to see if they were okay. Umbreon curled up next to May, Flareon next to Jade , Leafeon next to Emma, and Jolteon next to Molly. Delcatty to curled up next to May and her Beautifly landed on her head. Jacky picked up Manaphy and walked the water pokemon to May and set it on her lap. Riolu now pulled on Drew's pant leg and Drew put the tired pokemon back into its poke ball.

"Wow May you sure are popular with the pokemon," Lizzy commented and they all laughed.

"Now let us announce the final 8 finalist," Marian called.

"Robert, Molly, Drew, Jade, Emma, Brendan, Solidad, and…" Vivian called out as their pictures appeared on the screen above her.

"May!!!!" Lillian called out loudly and The crowed cheered for all of the winners.

"And now the 2nd stage will begin," Vivian said.

"And here are the match ups," Marian call.

The pictures flipped to their backs and were shuffled by the computer. And when they turned over The group in the V.I.P room's mouth's dropped.

Panda: YEEEEESSSSSSs its over and I can move on to the next chappie which might get put up soon

Terra: Great job Pa and by the way people she now needs mental help so yeah she might not be back for a little while.

Panda: No I do not readers ignore the land talking

Terra: My name does not mean Land

Panda: Yes in Latin it does and so Readers I need to know if I should:

a) Have them go out to a fancy dinner

b) May having a sleepover for just girls and the guys crash it.

OR

c) other…..

Panda: It's all up to you people because I'm running out of ideas. And remember to R&R I love comments.


	5. Stage 2 or not

Panda: Well here we are again

Panda: Well here we are again. People I did find a new way to spell poke-a-balls so yeah that's how I'm writing it now.

Terra: I still think you're slow in the updates

Panda: Shut it Land!!

Sere-chan: Please read ahead and I will be trying to stop this fight.

_Recap…_

_Robert, Molly, Drew, Jade, Emma, Brendan, Solidad, and…" Vivian called out as their pictures appeared on the screen above her._

"_May!!" Lillian called out loudly and the crowed cheered for all of the winners._

"_And now the 2__nd__ stage will begin," Vivian said._

"_And here are the match ups," Marian call._

_The pictures flipped to their backs and were shuffled by the computer. And when they turned over the group in the V.I.P room's mouth's dropped._

**Chapter 5: Stage 2...or not**

The match ups were… May vs. Robert! Jade vs. Solidad! Drew vs. Emma! Brendan vs. Molly! The crowd cheered and Vivian yelled too.

"Now we welcome, May and Robert to the stage!" Lillian called out over her headset.

May turned to leave but before she left she turned and hugged Molly.

"Don't worry we will all knock him down if you fail." May said.

Then May turned and ran to the stage. All her friends turned and looked at the T.V.

**--With May-- **

I ran out and grabbed two poke balls from my belt. Racing out on to the stage I tossed the poke-a-balls. They opened in mid air and out came my Blaziken and Wartortle. The two did a series of flips in the air before landing on the battlefield and facing Robert's pokemon.

**(Note: I'm to lazy to write what happens so I'll skip to the end of May's battle)**

"And May wins by a hair!!" Maryin called out over the crowd's loud cheers.

I bowed along with her Blaziken and Wartortle. I returned my faithful pokemon to their poke-a-balls. As I returned to the VIP room I suddenly felt worry in the pit of my stomach.

**--V.I.P room-- **

"May you won!!" Emma yelled as she hugged May as she walked in.

"Yeah and good luck Em because you're next," May said as she let go of Emma and turned to Drew.

"Good luck to you too Drew."

Emma turned with quick glance at Drew, who was walking out the other door, before she turned and ran out of the room. When Emma left May let out a sign before plopping onto the couch as Molly passed Manaphy toward May. They all looked up to the TV when Marian started the match.

May watched as her best friend brought out her favorite pokemon, Leafeon. The leaf dog like pokemon did a flip landing on her tail before Emma sent out her second pokemon. The next one came out in a stick of white light. It landed on top of Leafeon's back and the white exploding from the pokemon's body.

"LAAAAAARRRRRR!" cried the pokemon as it looked at Drew and his pokemon.

Emma's Larvitar hopped off Leafeon's back before looking back at the pokemon before it. Drew's Flygon and Absol had teamed up for this contest. Marian started the timer and the battle was on its way.

"Flygon Sandstorm. Absol jump into it!" Drew called.

"Larvitar Sand Tomb! Leafeon Dig!" Emma called back.

Flygon's sandy tornado hit Larvitar before the baby dinosaur knew what had happened. Leafeon disobed Emma and ran to protect the baby pokemon. Drew snapped his fingers and Absol use Flash. Leafeon was blinded as she dug into the ground at her and Larvitar's feet.

"Absol Dark Ball. Flygon Flamethrower." Drew said with a flick of his hair.

The dragon and white pokemon charged and shot their attacks into the hole Leafeon had created. Emma smiled and Drew looked at her questioningly. Emma through her head back and laughed.

"Leafeon…Larvitar FOUCUS PUNCH!!"

After she said that the two attacks Drew had called for shot into the hole and Leafeon and Larvitar jumped from beneath them. Both used Focus Punch and then dodged the Flamethrower and Dark Ball combo, which wound up hitting the two pokemon who had shot them.

"Che…Absol Water Pulse!! Flygon Seismic Smash" Drew yelled to his pokemon.

His pokemon responded with out a moment's notice. Emma didn't have a chance to call out a counter. The attacks hit with vengeance on the two smaller pokemon. Larvitar was out off it but Leafeon had protected its self with protect even without Emma's help. Leafeon still barely stood, as most of Emma's points were gone.

"_I have to use it." _Emma thought to her self not giving her inner a chance to argue Emma called the out to her pokemon.

"LEAFEON!! NIGHMARE!!" Emma yelled.

The grass pokemon laid on the battlefield. The green parts of her body suddenly became dark purple. The pokemon opened her eyes, which were a blazing dark purple. She looked into both Flygon's and Absol's eyes.

The two just froze in the battle. Flygon suddenly fell from the sky knocked out. Drew laughed and smirked before snapping his fingers. Absol moved its head with very little difficulty, and unleashed an amazing Flash.

Once it was gone Leafeon was out and she had returned to her normal state. Emma rushed forward toward her fallen pokemon. She picked up Leafeon in her arms cuddling it.

"Le Le." The pokemon said weakly.

"No girl you did fine. Now get some rest." Emma said as she pulled out Leafeon's poke-a-ball and returned Leafeon inside it.

"Great Job Drew. That was really fun!" Emma said extending her hand and Drew shook it.

The two left the stage for Jade and Solidad to come on the stage. The battle seemed to be finished with is a few seconds. Jade was still burning from the incident with Brendan. Jade used Electrike and Flareon. With Solidad using her Pidgeotto and Lapras.

May was so surprised when she looked up and saw that clock at 3:20 and the battle had ended.

"Let's show an instant replay of that last attack," Lillian said trying to hide her shock.

Jade had used a combo of Vault Tackle and Flame Blast. Since Solidad's pokemon had been down from the first series of attacks they were hit dead on and knocked out.

"Wow Jade I think you set a new record!" Lizzy said as she and Misty hugged the sea green haired girl.

"Now for the last battle. We welcome Brendan and Molly to the stage." Marian called.

Molly and the white haired Brendan demon walked on to the stage. The girls heard Ash yelling from the TV 'Kick his Ass Molly!!' They all giggled but once the Metagross and Swampert were on the field they gasped.

"He's using them!!" Jade yelled.

Molly released her Jolteon and Vulpix. The two knew from the pokemon that Molly needed their help. They battle started and Brendan just stood there, but his pokemon acted on their own.

Swampert sent his Water Pulse at Jolteon while Metagross hit Vulpix with a strong Physic attack. The small pokemon move to dodge but the attacks were too strong and Molly had paused. Jolteon hit Metagross with a hard Iron Tail as Molly had yelled, but Swampert had used Reflect and Vulpix had been hit in stead.

Molly screamed and Brendan laughed. They were all steaming as they watched Molly get beaten to a pulp with in a minute. Brendan only called back his pokemon. He turned and left leaving Molly and her pokemon on the stage Molly sobbing.

Jade whirled around and ran out on to the stage. No one stopped her but they all ran after her to join her. As they ran out on to the stage they saw Jade hugging her best friend. They all joined the hug and their pokemon all came out of their poke-a-balls.

May stood with tears in her eyes. She walked up and took one of the mics. She shoke her head as her dad and mom looked shocked and tried to get up. May walked out to the middle of the stage and turned to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Friends, family, and people from the town this thing is canceled. The winner so you can spread it will be Molly." May said as her sapphire eyes were rock hard.

Running footsteps were heard from the left hallway even above the mummer from the crowd. Brendan ran out and glared at the group of girls. He had a frown on his face and his forehead was crinkled.

"What's up?? She can't do that!!" he yelled at May as he stopped in the trainer box.

May saw Jade stand along with the other pokemon including Manaphy and four of the Eevee evolutions. They all glared right back at the boy in front of them. May joined the green haired girl. Taking Manaphy from Jade's arms. The two noticed the two blue pokemon and one purple pokemon jump on to the stage. The realize that it was only a Vaporeon, a Glaceon, and an Espeon. May smiled before turning her attention to the boy.

"On the contrary I can. It's my party and no one invited you, you Flying Snowy Teme!! You were not invited and if you don't leave I will have to sick Jade on you!!" May said as she glared right back at the white hair boy who was now shocked.

"Just try!" He challenged.

"Jade…go!" May said as she turned and walked over to Molly.

Jade took her cue and stepped into the other trainer box. The seven Eevee evolutions stood on the battlefield. Before Brendan could draw out any of his pokemon. The seven attacks hit him. Umbreon's Dark Ball, Vaporeon's Water Pulse, Leafeon's Solar Beam, Jolteon's Thunder Bolt, Flareon's Heat Blast, Espeon's Physic, andGlaceon's Ice Beam.

Brendan flew out of the ceiling of the stadium\gym room. May smiled as Misty, and two other girls joined them on stage. One of the girls had black hair that hung over and behind her shoulder and was died red in the front of her shoulder. She also wore a purple tang top and tight black pants with a gold spiky belt. She also wore dark, dark purple boots, which the pant covered.

The other girl had blonde hair with silver ribbons threaded through it. She wore a pale blue shirt that had a dancing Aipom dancing on the front of it. Her jean shorts were frayed and had purple hearts on the pockets. She wore a pair of silver shoes, which also had purple hearts on the top.

May smiled as she as them and then turned to Mr. Contesta. He stood and in his hands was the contest ribbon. It was red and had yellow stars on it. Molly stood eyes still red and puffy but she could still see.

"Even though you lost. It is May's birthday and if she wishes for you to have this and to end the contest then so be it. Our winner is Molly!!" Mr. Contesta yelled into the mic. As May gave Molly the fancy ribbon.

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YYYYEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the crowd cheered. The girls all hugged and randomly Jacky scooped up Molly and swung her around and around in the air.


	6. Let the Sleepover Begin

Pyrus: Yo people so since everyone became lazy we took a school survey and sleepovers won. So yeah. Now we can begin this once again. I will be a few more chapters deepening how many things I can type out in a few days before school starts up again.

**Chapter 6: Let the Sleepover begin!!!**

Once the gang had left the stage and headed back outside to that party they were all still giggling and happy about the contest. May and Jade were talking when May's mom called over the loud speaker that it was cake time.

The group of friends ran into the back yard and that was when May saw it. It was a HUGE cake!! It had four layers that on top were green and the sides were red. On each top were some of May's pokemon. On the first tear were her Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Chikorita. The second cake had her Blaziken, Rapidash, and Ninetails on it. The third cake had Umbreon, Delcatty, and Pidgeotto. And on the top cake was Snorlax sleeping with Whiscash and Manaphy on his stomach and then the final pokemon made May blush.

In the air above Whiscash, Manaphy and Snorlax was her Beautifly, but what had made May blush was the Masquerain. The two were flying in a circle with Beautifly in the lead or that's the way May saw it a least. May also noticed all the flowers that decorated the green parts. And that the top cake was made up of four rose bushes as well as the other flowers.

"Happy BIRTHDAY" Everyone yelled and then May and the others pulled off the pokemon pieces and gave them to each of May's pokemon, but when May was left with only the two-bug pokemon she smiled at her green haired friend.

Drew nodded and out of nowhere his Masquerain came up to May. May smiled slyly before giggling lightly as she handed Beautifly the Masquerain piece and the Beautifly piece to Masquerain. Everyone was shocked as the two pokemon at the opposite cake piece.

May couldn't hold it in and she just burst out laughing. She was soon joined by everyone else as the two-bug pokemon happily flew around May chatting about something. Soon that bug pokemon let out a burst of glitter from their wings and let it fall all around May. May looked up and smiled. Her eyes shimmered with there own glittery magic.

As the show ended and the night began to wind down May and the others soon had said good bye to all the guests and had moved their party up to May's room. The six girls lounged around in the large spacious tower.

Jade and Molly were running around with their pokemon while Lizzy, Emma, Misty and May played with there Eevees and Manaphy. The girls happily played as the rest of their pokemon lounged around the room.

Then there was a knock on the door making them all jump. May jumped up and pulled open the door to see a navy haired girl standing there in the entrance way. A Glaceon standing proudly at her feet.

"I hope were not interrupting anything since we did get an invite." The girl said he black eyes glittering in happiness.

"KIMI!!!" May said hugging the girl.

As they all said hello Molly disappeared into the closet. She and her Teddiursa soon came out a box of cloth in their hands. Molly set the box down and began looking through it.

"AH HA!!!" she yelled catching the other girls' attention.

"Molly what you got there??" Lucy called joining the blonde girl.

"It's our sleepover nightgowns. We use to come over and play dress up when we were younger and over the years May and Misty and Lucy have made us all night gowns to celebrate.

As the girls rummaged through they all found their own nightgowns, or in the older girl's cases night outfits. May pulled her's out smiling at the sit of the old fabric. May had had so much fun just making the outfits and even more fun wearing them.

May's was a light blue two piece that had long pants and a tang top. May's even had twin cherries on the bottom right corner signaling that it was hers. Misty had a light pink two piece that was exactly the same as May's but had a peach on the top right side of the pants. Lucy had a two piece that was dark navy and had a deep red strawberry on the top left shoulder of her top. Emma had a light green two piece that had white flowers on the top right shoulder of her tang top.

Lizzy had a dark purple two piece that had silver stars circling the bottoms of her pants. Kimi had a black two piece that had a pink stars on the sleeves of her t-shirt and at the bottom of her shirt and lining the bottom of her pants. Molly had a light sea-blue two piece that had a teddy bear in the center of the shirt. Last Jade had a brown two piece that complimented her odd hair color and it had a snow flake on the top right of her pants.

"Wow Molly thanks I love these!!" May yelled hugging the younger girl.

"Wow I missed these things." Kimi said as she continued to shift through the boxes.

"Hey Kim what have you been doing???" Lucy as she continued to tease the pokemon with a tennis ball.

"Oh you know just chilling out at the gym and defeating lame trainers and going to a few contests here and there," Kimi said as she placed the boxes in a corner near the closet.

"Hey I know what you mean!! Being a gym leader is rough!!" Misty said as she set up flopped on to her inflatable bed.

"Mist don….'" Jade began but something cut her off.

Suddenly there came a taping sound off May's balcony doors. The girls froze knowing all to well that all their pokemon were in the room and that all those there for the sleepover were present and accounted for.

May motioned the others behind the bed so that if it was an intruder they could attack quickly. May stood her sheer light blue pants swishing around her as she walked toward the dark pink curtains that hide the balcony behind them.

May drew back the curtains and was shocked to see no one behind them, but May was still curious as to what had made that noise. May opened the white French doors and stepped out on to the stone balcony. The wind picked her pants blowing the bottoms left and right. May's hair flew into her face as she saw a figure on the back of a large pokemon flying toward her.

Suddenly the figure seemed to multiply into a total of five shadows. May was unsure if she should call for the girls or to see who they were. May debated for a little while but suddenly a thought came to her. What if it was Brendan trying to get back at them?? That possibility caused her to act and ask questions later.

"Attack!!!!!!" May yelled as she pointed toward the figures in the distance.

All of the Eevee evolution jumped up and stood information beside May. At her cue they all attacked with there attacks. The five figures all dived rolled easily dodging the attacks so that May sat there utterly bewildered. It was at this time Misty's phone rang causing all of the girls to jump.

"Hello??" Misty said after scooping up the phone and opening it.

"Hey Mist it Ash can you kindly tell May to STOP TRYING TO KILL US!!!!" came Ash's panicking voice.

May called off the Eevee evolutions off and sent them all back into the room. May still stood there Misty now joined her along with Emma. The three girls watched as the six figures came closer and soon flew right up next to the balcony.

May gasped seeing all the guys there on different pokemon. Ash was the first to arrive on the back of his Charizard. After him came Jacky and Brock on the back of a Pidgeotto. Then came Drew on the back of his Flygon. Lastly came Max and Mike who had join the boys for a party at Drew's summer house. Mike sat atop his Salamence while Max sat on the back of his new Skarmory.

"AHH you know we could have killed you idiots!!" Emma said scolding them as they returned\release the pokemon.

"Ah shut it Em." Mike said walking into the room with Max,

"Well there's not much we can do now." Kimi said smiling at the others.

"Oh yes there is come here!!!" Emma said grabbing Mike by his collar and heading toward the balcony.

"Woo there little missy I think Mike here would like to live through this night." Jacky said grabbing Mike out of his sister's arms.

"AHH!!! Shut up and you can all stay!!!!" May yelled collapsing on top of her bed.

And so the guys made themselves at home with in the room though the girls weren't at all happy with the new arrangements. The guys refused to play along with them and no one could decide on a game to play. That was until Kimi jumped up on to the couch and screamed.

"HEY HOW ABOUT TRUTH OR DARE???"

They were all taken aback by the navy haired girl's statement for a few seconds before quickly agreeing to play boys and girls alike. Though there was some trouble in getting Max and Mike to play, but Jade and Molly quickly got them to sit down.

"Alright birthday girl first!" Lizzy said as they all sat in a circle around the room.

"Alright..Ah..Misty Truth or Dare?" May asked causing the red head to jump.

"Truth." Misty said softly hoping May would go easy on her.

"Um... favorite Pokemon." May asked being nice to her friend since the game had just started.

"Ah...My Vaporeon." Misty said as she hugged the water pokemon beside her.

"VA!" the pokemon chirped as it licked Misty's cheek in return.

"Kay Mist your turn." Emma said with a devilish smile.

"Drew Truth or Dare?" Misty asked catching Emma's smile.

"Dare." the cocky emerald hair boy said with a smirk.

"I dare you to go and get ALL of May's presents and bring them up here." Misty said with a smile.

"WHAT!!" Drew said his mouth dropping as he remembered the huge stack of presents that May had received.

"I guess you better get to it." Jacky said as Molly and Kimi giggle beside him.

Drew with a crest fallen face trudged toward the door knowing all to well that if he switch to truth they could really get him the next time around.

"_Best to save your passes."_ Drew thought to himself as he began his decent to the living room where May's parents had stored the pile of presents. It was going to be a long night.

---Meanwhile---

"Okay I'll go next!!" Ash said with a smirk before he turned to face Max.

"Max Truth or Dare!"

"Truth." Max answered knowing just how safe this was since it was Ash.

"Darn...Have you ever broken your pokenav?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and you were there." Max said with a smirk as the other's in the room laughed

"Kimi Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm a brave girl!" Kimi said her Glaceon striking a tough pose causing her to laugh.

"I dare you to go and find something to wear in Emma's suitcase and it can't be dark colors." Max stated with a evil smirk.

Kimi's jaw dropped as she looked at what Emma was wearing her pale green nightgown yet Kimi still didn't trust the girl's suitcase. Reluctantly Kimi stood and took Emma's suitcase into the bathroom, but not before turning to face Brock.

"Brock truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Brock said with a happy smirk, but he didn't catch Kimi's own evil one in return.

"I dare you to kiss Lucy." Kimi stated before turning around and marching to the bathroom.

0202020202

Review and please send in dares and truths or this will get REALLY boarind I have a great imagination, but it doesn't stay on topic for very long.


End file.
